Simple Motions
by Poisoned-Quinn
Summary: Frieda must cope with her parents' divorce. One-shot.


**Story: Simple Motions.**

**Fandom: Peanuts.**

**Plot: Frieda must cope with her parents' divorce. One-shot.**

**Rating: K**

**Enjoy! This takes place when Frieda is nine-ten years old. The t.A.T.u. song Простые движения was a major inspiration to me.**

**Note: In my opinion, Frieda's family is German, so there may be some words you do not understand. I implore you to ask me what they mean, for I know limited German and can translate for you.**

~o~o~o~

"You're what?" the curly-haired redhead asked, "What? What? Tell me!"

Her parents sat down across the table from her. They made no eye contact, and this struck the girl as strange. She thought her parents loved each other. They showered each other with gifts, they always said 'I love you' when they left.

_Why are they not looking at each other? _She thought.

"Frieda," her mother whispered, "I know you're young, and this will be hard, but…"

Her father raised his hand to cover his face in an expression of shame. Frieda heard the muffled song of tears coming from her strong father. She was confused.

"What do you mean?" The girl would not understand. She grabbed her hair suddenly, and started to twirl it.

Her mother scolded her daughter to stop playing with her hair.

"What your mother means, geliebte, is that your mother and I… are having a tough time recently," her father explained.

"Bitte nicht," her mother whispered.

"Ich muß," her father answered, "Für Frieda."

Frieda began to squirm in her seat, and her glance flittered between her mother and her father. She wondered what they were trying to tell her. Furrowing her eyebrows, she stood up.

"I'm going to Violet's," she announced, "and you can get your act together while I'm gone."

Frieda's parents were shocked by their daughter's bitterness. Yet, they let her go.

~o~o~o~

Frieda was full of confusion and rage as she stomped to Violet's.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called to her, "Where you going?"

She whirled around as she heard the shout. _Charlie Brown_. Smiling, she walked over to him. Forgetting that she was on her way to Violet's, she started to talk to him.

"My parents sat me down at the table today," Frieda explained,

"Uh oh," Charlie Brown replied, "What for?"

Frieda searched for the tight words. "Well, they said they were getting this big word… a, um…" she felt embarrassed at not knowing what that word was. All she could remember is that it started with a _d_.

Charlie Brown looked into her eyes. His dark blue eyes staring into hers made her comfortable. He nodded for her to go on. He then noticed she didn't know what her parents were getting.

But he did.

"A divorce?" he answered. Charlie Brown looked around casually, waiting for the redhead to answer.

"Yeah, that's it. What does that mean?"

He suddenly faltered. "I don't know _exactly_ what it means, but I know Linus has a dictionary at home."

"All right," she said, "Let's go find out what that word means, okay?" she cheerily said.

_If only she knew_, Charlie Brown shook his head as this thought came to mind. Luckily, Frieda did not notice.

~o~o~o~

"Hello, Charlie Brown… and Frieda," Linus was slightly surprised to say their names in the same sentence. _Oh, well_, he thought. "What may I do for you?"

"May we borrow a dictionary?" Charlie Brown asked, with an eye on Frieda.

~o~o~o~

After looking up the word in the dictionary, Frieda ran out of the van Pelt house sobbing, with Charlie Brown sprinting after her.

"Wait up, Frieda!" he screamed, "Please, wait!"

She was crying too much to listen to him. Then, she noticed a tree. Running to it, she took solace behind it, hidden from view. Her muffled sobs seemed to echo through the empty park she had run to. Subconsciously, she realized it was the very park where her parents used to take her to.

This made her cry more.

~o~o~o~

Charlie Brown carefully looked everywhere for Frieda. He regretted even talking to her earlier that day. But he could not change the past. She was bound to find out sooner or later.

"Please, Frieda. Come out from where you are! Act your age!"

He heard nothing.

Listening harder, he finally heard some sobs from behind a tree. Behind a tree, he saw her.

It was not pretty sight.

~o~o~o~

He extended his hand to her, and waited for her to take it. Sheepishly, she finally took it. She then placed her head on his shoulder.

Then she cried.

And, overwrought with emotion at seeing her cry, Charlie Brown dug his face into her hair and sobbed as well.

"It's going to be alright," he said finally.

~o~o~o~

**If you want to hear the inpsiration for the story: Search for "Prostye Dvizhenya Lyrics" in Google and look for video results (don't look at the music video! It's too weird for you guys!). ****I hope you all enjoyed this! Review, fave, it's all good! **

**Love, **

**Poisoned-Quinn**


End file.
